


Hypnotsis（催眠曲）

by moomoozii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoozii/pseuds/moomoozii





	Hypnotsis（催眠曲）

范丞丞从昏迷中清醒过来的时候，入眼是一片黑暗，他条件反射的想要抬手掀开眼睛上的布条，却发现手肘贴着腰腹被紧紧绑住。

 

铁锈和尘土的气味充斥鼻腔，他只好张开嘴巴来呼吸，以求感受到的味道能够淡一些。

 

他感觉到自己应该是躺在地上的，大腿，腿弯，小腿以及脚碗都有疼痛的束缚感，以至于他并没有办法靠自己的力量坐起来，过多的动作只让地面尖锐的沙砾和石块隔着单薄的衣物刮擦着肌肤，带来一片烧灼。

 

范丞丞庆幸绑住他的人还算好心的没有封住他的嘴巴，好让他在鼻子不算通畅的现在还能得以呼吸。

 

虽然这样让他看起来更像是一条搁浅缺水的鱼。

 

缺失了视觉感官，听力变得极其敏锐。

 

范丞丞听见皮鞋逐近的踢踏声，以及碎石渣被踩碎发出的刺耳音频。

 

他下意识的抬头，却因为姿势的原因只绷着修长的颈项，划出脆弱的弧。

 

他听到声音在自己身边停下，下一秒便感觉被提着绑在手腕处的绳索整个人被拎起甩开，后背连同后脑一起砸在冰冷坚硬的墙面，他有几秒钟的晕眩，紧接着就是剧烈的咳嗽，胸腔像是一张空壳，加倍弹射着声波带来闷重的振动，范丞丞的整个大脑里全是这个声音。

 

“哟~ 这被咱抓来的小少爷看着比上次那位公主养的更娇啊！”

 

对面的人好像很开心见到他狼狈的模样，语气里的调笑显而易见，而且听他话里的意思，在这里的还有其他的人。

 

果然，接着这道嘹亮外向的声音后，响起的是另一个特别的声线。

 

“娇？何以见得？”

 

反驳的话语，充满不屑。

 

“总不能操给你看娇不娇吧？”

 

有嗤笑声传来。

 

慢慢缓过来的范丞丞听着围绕自己的污言秽语，抿紧了唇，本就缺水的嘴唇因为之前的张嘴呼吸变得更加干涩，像覆了一层胶水后变得干燥的触感，极为怪异和难受。

 

“唉你说呢？上次那位公主操起来娇不娇？”

 

然后不出意外，范丞丞听到了第三个声音。

 

“呵，她大概是在梦里梦见过我操她哦~”

 

“哈哈哈，你可真绝！可惜没你那本事，不然小爷我也想体验体验！”

 

有人在赤裸放浪淫荡，自己却衣冠楚楚优雅自持，多么美妙的艺术场景啊。

 

自小在温室里长大的范丞丞从出生起接触到的就是家人处理后的干净事物或人，就连去国外的那几年留学也是被父母严密安排妥当的，除了在校里相处到的家世清白的同学更是一点都接触不到外界的黑暗，此时听到如此肮脏的价值观，不免有些难以承受，他不知道该不该庆幸自己是个男生。

 

范丞丞下意识的缩了缩脖子，想将自己藏起来。

 

大概是觉得他的举动多此一举，颇为可笑。

 

他听到一声讥笑，然后是有人逼近后卷来的风扑打在脸上，遮盖眼睛的布条被粗鲁的向上扯离，从眼皮擦到额头，留下一片火辣辣的痛楚，而这片痛楚又逐渐升温，皮肤染上明显的红。

 

范丞丞挤了挤眼睛睁眼，一开始只能看到模糊轮廓的视线缓缓清明，不是想象中坏人特有的丑恶面庞，他看到一张妖精似的脸。

 

“老大，这少爷看你看呆了哈哈！”

 

范丞丞在笑声中羞耻的红了脸颊，他怎么会对绑架自己的人带着欣赏的眼神发呆啊。

 

他还没将头垂的更低，头顶的发丝就被薅起往下扯，因此他被迫仰起头来，头顶斑驳的石灰天花板上明显的白炽灯晃的他分不清现在是白天还是夜晚。

 

范丞丞闭上眼睛好去躲避那刺眼的光亮，生理泪水就这么从他的眼角溜出来，滑过细腻的肌肤浸入鬓角。

 

他感觉泪水流过的位置被什么抹了一下，睁眼去瞧，就看见之前那妖精似的人将手指凑近嘴巴，浅浅的伸出舌头舔了一口，指腹亮晶晶的，已分不清是他的泪水还是那人自己的口水。

 

范丞丞望着那人的眼睛像是受到了蛊惑，竟没想着要收回视线，那人似乎对他的反应毫无意外，噙着讥笑开口，是先前听到的那个有些特别的声线，如今与人对上，倒是觉得和这张脸很搭。

 

他在出神，那人手更用力了些，发根好像被扯断，范丞丞疼的皱起眉头，轻呼了一声，倒是不再看人。

 

“知道为什么抓你吗？”

 

语气轻佻的像是完全不在乎回答。

 

“…因为……钱？”

 

有人笑出声，慢慢的逼近过来，在他身边蹲下，影子将他整个人包裹起来，陷入黑暗。

 

范丞丞因为仰头而弯折紧绷的脖子有寒到骨子里冰凉感，他却不敢乱动去躲，他能感觉到自己因为凉意被刺激凸起的毛孔正在那尖锐锋利的刀面上颤抖。

 

“钱？我们怕是已经可以买下白宫了哦。”

 

范丞丞不敢怀疑这听起来像是玩笑的大话，他快要哭出来，恐慌淹没了他。

 

“…那…你们……想要什么……”

 

其实除了钱，范丞丞想不到其他可以给的。

 

“想要，有趣啊。”

 

刀尖又爬上他的脸。

 

“抓你——是因为我们真的好无聊哦。”

 

竟是抱怨的语气，像是孩子委屈的在撒娇。

 

范丞丞身体不受控制的抖起来。

 

对方的话让他绝望，他感觉下一秒就会被这些人当做调剂品杀死，来满足他们所谓没有乐趣的空虚感。

 

“你好像吓到他了农农。”

 

那位妖精似的人似乎很满意他现在的状态，嘴里又说着相驳的句子来刺激他。

 

“我没有要吓他的意思啊。”

 

接着脸上被覆上更重的阴影，范丞丞看到另一张面孔。

 

“对不起哦。”

 

大大的下垂眼耷拉着像是无辜卖萌的犬类，黑而密的睫毛并不卷翘，直直的像扇子般盖在瞳孔前，满满的善良感，道歉的声音有着南方特有的撒娇腔调。

 

范丞丞真的很难想象他们做坏事的模样。

 

后面那个一直活跃的男人仿佛被他面前这两个人的演技逗笑，正要开口说些什么，范丞丞就看见三个人同时一僵，互相使了眼色，后方因为被挡住而没让他瞧清长相的男人最先离开。

 

“我过去看看，小鬼太冲动了。”

 

“好，你去。”

 

不够范丞丞反应的时间，偌大的空间里就只剩下了他和那妖精似的人。

 

“你看起来挺听话的……”

 

军刀已被换到这人手上，此时刀面正在范丞丞的手指上流连，汗毛被刮蹭的滋味并不好受，但他没敢出声，只咬着牙忍耐。

 

“回答我！”

 

刀尖被用了力，陷进柔软的肌理，达到刺破前的极限。

 

“……是。”

 

范丞丞颤抖着哭腔回答，无知的恐惧感快要吞噬了他。

 

“呵，那……这样呢？”

 

那人放过了他的手指，转而又来到了他的小臂，刀隔着单薄的衣物压在身体上，没有了寒意，却又加大了不安。

 

那人问着范丞丞听不懂的话，然后不给他反应的时间，衣袖连同小臂一起被割破，鲜血迅速沁透衣袖切面平整的边缘向外扩延。

 

范丞丞疼到手指无意识的抽搐颤抖，泪水流了满面。

 

他想，那沾了自己血的刀，下一刻的目标就会是自己的心口。

 

范丞丞咬着下唇里侧的肉，好控制自己不要哭的太狼狈。

 

真的好疼。

 

眼睁睁看着血液从身体里向外流失，就如同让他为自己的生命倒数计时。

 

那人却像是玩够了，优雅的将刀收回口袋，抓住他因为两只手腕被绑在一起而虚握起的双手，抬起来，将他的手臂放在脸侧。

 

刀割的并不深，除了当时看着汹涌吓人的血量，如今伤肉已经合起，只有浅薄的血缓慢的向外渗出。

 

那人将嘴唇凑上，伸出舌头舔得干干净净，舌苔摩擦着伤口肌肤，除了蛰疼感还有着温热下奇特的感受。

 

范丞丞勾着臂弯想躲，那人抓着他的力气却很大，不容他逃脱。

 

他被看了一眼，又变得退缩，软软的瘫在一边，任由那人动作，如此才取悦了对方。

 

渗出的血珠再次被那人用舌头卷进口腔，伤口真的彻底合起，血不再外流，生命即将流逝的恐惧也随之慢慢变淡。

 

范丞丞目光跟随着站起身的那人，看见那人抹去脸颊上被他衣袖沾染到的血，却不管嘴唇上的猩红，低头对他挑眉，像极了勾人引怪的妖孽。

 

“想报仇的话，就牢牢记住蔡徐坤这个名字。”

 

※  
范丞丞梦见了一片沙漠，而他被掩在沙尘中，每一个挣扎爬出的动作都被放慢柔化，最后无力的反复陷回去。

 

他置身于橘橙色的空间，如同置身在一个火炉中一般，头顶金色的太阳正散发着强烈的光线。

 

他伸长了脖子将口鼻探出，想要大口呼吸，被风卷着的沙子就争先恐后的窜进鼻腔和口腔，粗粝的摩擦掉保护粘膜，凶狠的刮蹭柔嫩的软肉。

 

这种不够致命却足够痛苦的折磨让范丞丞深深皱起眉头，手也控制不住想要去抚摸脖子，好像那样就能减少疼痛，可双手陷在沙子里，仿佛被压着千斤般的重量，他只好发出老妪般的声音。

 

“水…水……”

 

“我想要水……水……”

 

需求一旦表现出来，便像打开洪口处的阀门一般，一发不可收拾。

 

范丞丞开始挣扎，可沙子像有了生命幻化成无形的绳索，让他动弹不得。

 

不知过了多久，范丞丞连沙哑的话都再也说不出，只能无力地动着唇。

 

似乎有风被什么给挤压着擦着地面袭来，强势又猛烈，沙漠仿佛迎来了夜晚，周身不再是炙热的温度，取而代之的是无尽的寒冷。

 

他发着抖，甚至连蜷缩起身体取暖的动作都做不到。

 

他太累了。

 

范丞丞清楚地感觉着生命正在一点一点的流逝。

 

忽然有什么轻柔地砸在他的唇瓣之上，只是双唇早已干裂到快没有知觉，直到那冰凉顺着唇缝流进他齿隙，他才发觉那是水。

 

张开嘴巴想要渴求更多，可给他的施舍似乎仅仅于此。

 

范丞丞强撑着睁开眼睛，有人影在黑暗中晃动，依稀能看见对方嘴角勾着邪魅的笑容，可能是看到他探着舌头不停舔舐唇上少的可怜的水渍的模样觉得好笑吧。

 

所以对方好整以暇地将手里的水瓶优雅的旋上瓶盖，站的笔直的身躯衬得躺在地上的他像极了尘埃。

 

但范丞丞还有求生的本能，他对着空气勾着手指，想要触碰对方的脚。

 

“给我水……拜…托……请给我水……”

 

范丞丞甚至无法确定对方能不能听见自己的声音。

 

他仰起脖子，将脑袋脱离地面，带着祈求的目光抬头去看。

 

对方才以单膝跪地的姿势蹲下来，只是嫌弃地上的灰尘，折着脚背停在一公分处，范丞丞清楚地看到那人脸上一瞬间闪现的不悦。

 

“…蔡徐……坤……”

 

竟是他昏迷前让被牢牢记住的人。

 

“呵，看来脑子还算清醒。”

 

蔡徐坤轻笑，捏上范丞丞的下巴端详了几秒，才像丢弃废物般的甩开，转头打开放在脚边的一个小箱包。

 

范丞丞遂着他的动作看，却被角度阻挡视线，只听到在他动作下有玻璃器皿轻微的碰撞声，紧接着他便看到蔡徐坤指尖夹着一个细长的注射针管出来，幽幽地盯着他看。

 

范丞丞不自主的头皮发麻，条件反射的想躲，身体状况却不允许。

 

蔡徐坤轻轻推出针管里的空气，便有不算连贯的水柱对着眼睛的角度射出。

 

他紧闭起眼睛，但最终只在脸颊上有轻微被溅落的凉意。

 

袖子被抽起，小臂因为手肘和手腕被绑住而青筋微凸，蔡徐光冰冷的指尖便点上去，顺着弧度滑，力度很小，让范丞丞浑身都透着痒。

 

他是真的感到绝望，因为他眼睁睁的看着蔡徐坤的手指找到满意的位置，毫不犹豫地将那泛着寒光的针尖扎入他的身体，彻骨的冷流入血液，遍布全身，极度缺失水分的范丞丞竟还能流出泪水。

 

“说，你想要什么？”

 

注射完毕，蔡徐坤将针管随意丢进箱包，才抬手抚向范丞丞泛着泪光的眼尾，又沿着泪痕来到他的耳朵停留揉捏。

 

心如死灰的范丞丞只在静静等待死亡的来临，对蔡徐坤的话充耳不闻。

 

“问你话得回答啊，知道吗？”

 

语气有多温柔，下手就有多重，范丞丞的耳朵彻底红透，他委屈的想要哭出声，但嗓子做不到。

 

范丞丞抽动着鼻翼，颤巍巍的动起唇瓣，蔡徐坤体贴的侧头，将耳朵贴近他的嘴边。

 

“我……想要…水……”

 

耳垂处的力道又变回温柔的拨弄，蔡徐坤收回前倾的身子望着他，笑的宠溺，给范丞丞营造出了一种错觉。

 

“这样听话的乖孩子才会得到奖励，想要水？可以。”

 

蔡徐坤满足范丞丞的心愿，从一旁将水瓶又拿回手里，慢条斯理的打开瓶盖，向范丞丞嘴边靠近的时候又突然拉高了距离，在他头顶上方倾斜着瓶口。

 

额头被水滴砸到，湿了发梢。

 

尽管范丞丞觉得他遭到了羞辱，可对水的渴望依旧让他轻微动着脑袋的角度想要去接那缓缓落下的水珠。

 

“别着急呀。”

 

蔡徐坤笑得更深，不过转了下手腕，断续的水流就砸向范丞丞的嘴巴。

 

可蔡徐坤是故意的，只给他点到为止的甜头。

 

范丞丞不自觉的伸出舌头去勾唇角的水珠，挑着眼尾朝上看，无声的向蔡徐坤索求。

 

然后瓶口猛的倾斜，大量的水流冲向范丞丞的口腔，他措不及防，来不及吞咽，反而被呛到，咳嗽时未停的水流只能从嘴角溢出，沿着下巴流过颈项，最终穿进领口湿了一片。

 

等范丞丞稍微好些的时候，整个身体都已憋红，肩膀处湿了的衬衫透着肉粉色。

 

蔡徐坤像是发现了什么，又蹲下来，盯着他的脸看了许久，才将瓶底仅剩的几口水倒转着泼向范丞丞的胸口，水迹随即迅速蔓延，纯棉质地的衬衫湿的彻底。

 

“我好像开始认同小鬼的话了。”

 

不理会范丞丞瑟缩的动作，蔡徐坤流畅的解开他的衬衫纽扣，只不过衣服湿哒哒的黏在身体上，看不到想要的，蔡徐坤索性放弃了后两个扣子，用手指拨开衣襟，露出范丞丞雪白的胸膛。

 

蔡徐坤有一秒钟的停顿，复而看向他的脸，见他紧咬着下唇，眼神里透着惊恐，笑的像是发现了什么宝物一般。

 

乳尖被弹了一下，范丞丞闷哼出声，含起胸去躲，眼睛轻眨像受了惊的小猫咪。

 

一直紧盯着他的蔡徐坤自然没有错过这些小表情，眼神里突然多出了情欲，吓到范丞丞瞪圆了眼睛，却什么也做不了。

 

乳头毫无疑问的被蔡徐坤把玩在指尖。

 

范丞丞羞耻极了，可他只能哑着嗓子去拒绝不可能停下的事实。

 

“让我来教你，罪犯永远不会见好就收……”

 

“只会——咬住不放。”

 

配合着话语的是蔡徐坤俯下身低头咬住他乳头的动作，叼在上下齿间轻磨，让范丞丞沙哑的嗓音多了些性感的意味。

 

于是蔡徐坤更加卖力的吮吸起来。

 

“哈啊……不要……”

 

范丞丞无法承受这样的折磨，心里的耻辱感要逼疯了他，生理上却不受控制地让乳头在蔡徐坤的口腔里变得充血坚硬。

 

“你是在对我欲擒故纵吗？”

 

蔡徐坤从他的胸口抬起，依旧拿话逼他。

 

突然从温热的口腔脱离，接触到外界的冷空气，立得笔直的乳头的感受变得极为怪异，让从未接触过这类事的范丞丞哭了满脸。

 

他觉得丢脸，手臂却动着想要去蹭另一边没有得到慰藉的乳头。

 

这个细小的动作没有逃过蔡徐坤的眼睛，他再次低头含上范丞丞正在瘙痒的另一边，更没忘记用手去搓弄那个还沾着唾液的乳头，好让它不至于受到冷落，能继续保持充血的状态。

 

直到蔡徐坤感觉口腔里的这颗被自己的舌头舔弄成一样，才松开口抬起身。

 

解开范丞丞手肘处的绳索，将衣襟大敞着剥开，露出双肩，手指在漂亮的锁骨上流连。

 

“可惜我更喜欢直接一点……”

 

说着范丞丞便被解开裤扣，本就喜欢宽松衣物的他被饿了许久，此时裤子只松垮垮的挂在腰上，简直更加方便蔡徐坤脱下。

 

“不——停下……不要……”

 

饶是范丞丞再怎么单纯，也能猜到蔡徐坤这番举动的意图，他嘶吼出声，虽然声音受到限制，不过只是轻微的声响。

 

他的反抗像是蔡徐坤的助兴剂。

 

裤子连同内裤一起被扒下，卡在大腿，松紧边缘陷入丰腴的肉里，勒出一圈痕迹。

 

蔡徐坤看红了眼，粗鲁的将他翻过身去。

 

跪趴的姿势让范丞丞感觉自己像极了牲口，他无法接受这样的屈辱，腿脚上的绳索还在，他只能用手臂撑着地面往前爬，可刚要动作，就被蔡徐坤的手臂圈住腰腹向后提起来。

 

有火热凑近，范丞丞还想逃。

 

却被蔡徐坤狠狠压下腰背，臀部高抬和身后的胯部严密贴合，他不会不知道那滚烫硬挺的触感是什么。

 

范丞丞额头抵在满是灰尘的地面上，眼泪倒流。

 

“求求你……别这样……”

 

“……停下……求…你了……”

 

范丞丞的双腿被绑缚的很紧，蔡徐坤费了些力气，才将兴致高到快要爆炸的硬挺挤进臀缝，肌肤细腻柔嫩的触感让他在碰到的第一秒就忍不住摩擦起来。

 

“不要……不要……”

 

范丞丞哭的喘不过气来，他甚至期待起那注入自己身体不知名的液体可以快点发挥作用，让他就此死去不要再能感知到这种凌辱。

 

蔡徐坤的阴茎却在他的呜咽声中胀的更大，上身也贴上他的背，仿佛两只要交配的动物。

 

范丞丞紧握着拳头把舌头都咬烂，然而下一秒就因为蔡徐坤的动作松开紧合的牙齿轻喘。

 

从没被别人碰过的隐私处遭到了抠弄。

 

蔡徐坤冰凉的手指让他臀上的肌肤都浮起颗粒。

 

“别这样对我……拜托……求求你……”

 

明知不可能，范丞丞却还再一遍遍地求饶，好像这样能让自己的罪恶感减轻一些。

 

蔡徐坤并不知道范丞丞的心理活动，他只知道身下的人像是罂粟花，有上瘾着魔的力量，让他想要贯穿他，狠狠地。

 

蔡徐坤没有了耐心，推着手指挤进穴口，然而里面太过紧致，让他没入一个指节都困难，他只好用了力气使劲向里戳去。

 

被异物入侵的疼痛，取代了范丞丞所有的感官。

 

蔡徐坤却觉得远远不够，凶狠地将整根手指都抵进去，没给范丞丞喘息的时间就抽插起来。

 

包裹着蔡徐坤手指的穴口绷的很紧，像是快达到极限。

 

范丞丞疼到发抖，条件反射的蠕动着穴肉想将蔡徐坤的手指推出体外。

 

这却彻底勾起了蔡徐坤的欲火。

 

蔡徐坤感受着手指被温热的软肉层层叠叠缴住的滋味，阴茎胀的发疼，龟头也沁出液体，终是等不及的将手指猛的抽出，火热迫不及待地撑开已经有些发红的穴口连根没入。

 

“哈啊——好疼……好……疼啊……”

 

范丞丞忍耐到了极限，他感觉身体里的每一个神经都聚集在那一个地方，痛的想要昏死过去。

 

可他又是无比的清醒，穴口处的褶皱已经被撑到平滑，边缘绷出透明感，像是随时会撕裂。

 

蔡徐坤已经等不到范丞丞适应良好，被穴肉包裹不停推挤的滋味太过美妙，进去的时候差点就这么射出来。

 

像是要惩罚范丞丞险些让他失了尊严，蔡徐坤把住范丞丞的胯，大力抽插起来，全根拔出，再全根挺进。

 

范丞丞感觉他和蔡徐坤的交合处快要燃起来，烧灼着火辣辣的痛。

 

“不要……停下来啊……”

 

话语被蔡徐坤撞击的零零散散，在哭腔里听不真切，可他又做不到安然享受，只能一遍一遍请求着对方能够好心的停下来。

 

“我当然……不会停下来。”

 

蔡徐坤却故意曲解他的话，凑到他的耳边撩拨，碰撞间嘴唇蹭到范丞丞脸上的泪水，才放开紧箍着胯部的手，一只袭上他的胸口，找到因为疼痛而软下去的乳头捏揉，另一只抚上范丞丞垂在空气中晃荡的阴茎，没有硬起来的形状可爱，白玉般的和身上的肌肤一样，一样的纯洁无瑕。

 

蔡徐坤将其整个纳入掌心开始撸动，乳头被揉弄时升起的悸动，在阴茎被抚慰后再也抑制不了，范丞丞泄出嘤咛，性器也在蔡徐坤的手里逐渐硬挺升温。

 

蔡徐坤自然第一时间感觉到他的变化，挂着得逞的笑容，手上握紧，用力的大幅度摩擦了两下。

 

“哈啊……”

 

欢愉刺激着大脑皮层，范丞丞呻吟出声，后穴因为颤栗而紧缩，夹得蔡徐坤一同闷吼。

 

“你……夹得…我……好紧啊。”

 

舌尖顶进范丞丞的耳窝，模仿起身下的动作，唾液细滑黏腻的声音像是把耳朵贴近了交合处听到放大版的淫靡声。

 

被插入后穴的疼痛渐渐因为阴茎的快感而消失，分泌出体液，帮助蔡徐坤插的更深，乳头更加瘙痒起来，似乎仅仅是手指的玩弄并不够。

 

上身的空虚和下身的充足强烈反差着刺激的范丞丞想要尖叫。

 

他快要忍不住，却只能咬牙死撑。

 

蔡徐坤恶劣的空出食指寻上龟头，指尖抵在铃口那里已渗出的透明的体液上，有频率地轻轻点击，分离时扯出细弱的银丝再断裂回柱身，包皮下移而露出脆弱柔嫩的头部根本经受不起这样的刺激。

 

范丞丞抖着身子想要射出来，却被蔡徐坤提前预知，整个手掌都向前移去，掌心堵住洞眼，不让他轻易快乐。

 

“你急什么？”

 

埋在范丞丞体内的阴茎似乎找到了地方，蔡徐坤笑着狠狠用坚硬的顶端戳上去。

 

“我还没够呢。”

 

腺体被顶到，范丞丞睁大了双眼，即使咬住了唇瓣，还是有破碎的吟声从喉咙深处跑出来。

 

他开始感受不到疼痛，阴茎得不到释放让后穴内的快感变得更为难耐，范丞丞不自觉的扭动起身子，想要靠自己的力量得到快乐。

 

可体内的火热却突然离开，里肉被带出，像是在挽留。

 

本已开始享受快感的后穴变得空虚，范丞丞啜泣起来。

 

但蔡徐坤却没有再抵进来的意思，乳头和阴茎也被放开。

 

柱身没有了钳制，但身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着寂寞的状态让他迅速疲软下去，腿脚上的绳索被解开的时候他还没反应过来，直到他被抱着转过来看到蔡徐坤被汗水沾湿的发尾，才发觉这场情事里不止他一个人在备受折磨。

 

大腿被蔡徐坤掐着分开，贴上来的胀的发紫的性器还裹着他的体液。

 

范丞丞瞟了一眼就不敢再看，心里却不受控制的想要他快点进入自己的身体。

 

以至于阴茎刚刚抵过去，穴口就善解人意的微微张开。

 

蔡徐坤很满意他的主动，把着他的腿弯，带着他的双腿在自己的腰上圈紧，沉下身给他想要的。

 

范丞丞的阴茎再次在蔡徐坤的手里挺立，这次不仅是柱身得到抚弄，囊袋也被蔡徐坤揉在掌心。

 

灭顶的快感让范丞丞眼前闪过白光，他抖动着铃口大开，又想要射精。

 

蔡徐坤便好心的帮助他让他的快感更加强烈。

 

范丞丞最终在蔡徐坤快速的摩擦下射出来，溅在两人的胸膛。

 

有一滴白浊正巧盖在他一边的乳头上，像极了在冬季里被落了雪的红梅，散发着冰冷的甜香。

 

蔡徐坤情不自禁的低头含住不停舔弄，刚释放完正处在敏感阶段的范丞丞再受不了任何刺激，后穴的软肉痉挛着收缩，让蔡徐坤吸吮乳头的力道都不自觉地加重了一下，随即抬起头，捏住他腰的两边狠狠顶插，每一下都重重的撞在腺体上，让穴内挤压的更疯狂。

 

“你是想要夹断我吗？”

 

蔡徐坤倒吸一口气连声音都变了调，如果不是范丞丞深刻的明白，怕是会以为换了个人。

 

他没有说话，蔡徐坤却得到了回应。

 

所以他在仿佛长满了小嘴不停吮吸它性器的穴内快速且凶狠的插弄了十几下，顶进最深处射了出来。

 

范丞丞的身体被蔡徐坤的精液烫的发抖，他能感觉到那大量的浊液多到后穴盛不下，而顺着蔡徐坤因为释放疲软下来后才出现的缝隙滑出来，堆满两人还未分离的交合处。

 

“你还真的是…………娇啊…”

 

蔡徐坤并没有退出，还埋在范丞丞的体内享受余韵，他抬手摸向范丞丞因为情欲而泛起红晕的脸，想了很久才得出这么一个结论。

 

范丞丞的胸口还在剧烈的起伏，他垂眼，却挑着眼尾朝上去看蔡徐坤，带着连他自己都不知道的妩媚，迷蒙中带着疑惑，似乎并没有听清蔡徐坤的话。

 

可他还没找回清醒的神智，就被体内逐渐胀大坚硬的触感惊住。

 

蔡徐坤也没想到不过被范丞丞瞧了一眼，竟又忍不住再次勃起。

 

范丞丞踢着小腿想逃，嘴巴却诚实的在蔡徐坤的顶弄中发出呻吟。

 

当他晕眩着想要昏过去的时候，想着的是那注入自己身体的液体可能终于发挥的作用，自己的生命终于到了尽头。

 

也好，也算是解脱了不是吗。

 

只是他的身体被蔡徐坤抱的很紧，紧到胸膛相贴，脑袋无力的枕在他的肩窝，即使努力忽视，过近的距离仍阻挡不了蔡徐坤的话跑进耳朵。

 

“你逃不了了……”

 

※  
范丞丞恢复意识的时候，以为自己是到了天堂，可入眼的依旧是熟悉的破旧环境。

 

有人攀过他的肩膀抚摸着胸膛，他才发现自己正坐在人的腿上被抱着从后方抽插。

 

“我们的小少爷醒了哦。”

 

范丞丞差点以为自己听错了身后人的喘息，埋在他体内的并不是蔡徐坤，直到一个衣着整齐的高挑身影从他的视线盲区里走出来让他看清，他才松一口气。

 

还好不是自己听错。

 

还好身后玩弄自己的人是蔡徐坤。

 

虽然听起来可耻好笑，但在他不停被颠覆的思想下，被同一个人操弄，总好过任何一个人都可以将他随意奸污的悲哀。

 

“让我来看看，我们少爷这是什么表情哦。”

 

依旧是范丞丞之前见过的那个忠厚善良长相，满眼写着无辜的男人，只是现在的他头发是撩起的，露出了饱满的额头，眯着眼睛只勾着一边唇角笑的模样，摆脱了可爱，化身成了撒旦。

 

范丞丞觉得自己好像太天真。

 

果然，那人朝他逼近，嘴里说的要观察他表情的话，注意力却全部放在他的唇上。

 

范丞丞将头后仰，不适应那人越来越近的距离，却贴到身后蔡徐坤的脸侧无路可退。

 

那人倒是耐心地陪他玩躲藏游戏，手指分毫不差地与他维持两三厘米的距离，随着他往后，直到他不得不停下，才未停留的强势揉上他的唇珠。

 

大概是发现他紧咬着牙的小秘密，笑容里多了些恶趣味，手上用了大力气，唇缝都被他揉开，让他的手指轻易地钻进去，继而开始攻击他的牙齿，咬合的力量终究敌不过那人的手指，呻吟在牙关开启的瞬间跑出来。

 

“这么好听，为什么要忍住呢？”

 

眼睛里的真诚不像在说谎，范丞丞闭起眼睛，脸颊通红。

 

那人却还不依不饶，勾着他的舌头交缠，让他发出更多的呜咽声，甚至看到唾液被他搅动着溢出口腔外时表情更加愉悦。

 

“美好的事物应该懂得去分享不是吗？”

 

范丞丞以为那人在和自己说话，却听到身后还在卖力冲刺的蔡徐坤冷笑一声，他冷不防被吓到，一个紧张，后穴便猛的缩起，让还没来得及顶到他深处去的蔡徐坤直接被夹射。

 

“你可真是个妖精。”

 

蔡徐坤混着精液又狠狠顶了几下，才将软下的阴茎从他的体内拔出来，但依旧抱着他没松手。

 

“拜托~ 馋很久的人是我诶，你在不高兴什么啊？”

 

那人发觉蔡徐坤的不满，抱怨出声，手上却不怕蔡徐坤更加不高兴，稳稳揽住范丞丞的腰抱起他，大掌托着他的臀往一边走。

 

范丞丞不清楚这废旧的仓库是怎么会有干净的桌子的，但现在就是存在了。

 

金属的材质让范丞丞被那人放到上面坐着的时候，被冰冷的凉意惊的一抖。

 

他浑身赤裸，除了自己的体温以外，所有的事物对他都是一种刺激，就如同现在那人火热的手游走在他身上带起一片颤栗一样。

 

“见你的第一眼，我就想这样了。”

 

范丞丞并不知道他是如何顶着这张纯良的脸说出如此出格的话的，余光透过那人的耳际看向不远处的蔡徐坤，他虽然眼神深邃朝自己这边紧盯不放，但只是拾起地上的衣服一件件穿好，并没有出口打断的意思。

 

那人发现范丞丞的视线，捧着他的脸将他的脑袋掰正。

 

“知道他叫什么吗？”

 

范丞丞知道那人问的是什么。

 

“……蔡徐坤。”

 

他乖巧地回答，因为他不知道如果保持沉默，会不会又要受到其他的什么酷刑。

 

“不公平啊~”

 

像是在对他撒娇，看着那人眼睛的范丞丞手足无措，不知作何反应。

 

“那你也要记住我的名字才行哦。”

 

手掌揉在他平坦的胸乳上，逼他注意力集中。

 

“跟我说，陈、立、农——”

 

雪白的胸膛印上了那人的手印，发着红，可那人的恶行还没停止，指甲刮擦着肌肤一直向下移动，来到他泥泞的后穴，借着蔡徐坤精液的润滑，缓缓挤进去。

 

本已缓和下来的隐私处因为那人手指的探入，又蠕动着发痒，他为自己的反应感到羞耻。

 

沉浸在自责想法里的范丞丞没有给予回应，那人便将手指在里抠弄起来。

 

“说啊。”

 

范丞丞突然害怕起这样的笑容，躲避着那人的目光，咽下快要脱出口的嘤咛，不太连贯的复述。

 

“……陈立……农……”

 

那人像是看出他的难过，空出一只手握住他已有些抬起头的阴茎。

 

“怎么感觉还不够好听呢……”

 

“这样好了！你说，农农——”

 

范丞丞听着那人的自问自答，不敢耽误的紧接着话尾说出来。

 

“……农…农农……”

 

哭的太过可怜，所以感冒时才会出现的厚重鼻音也冒了出来，夹杂着呻吟，咬字并没有很清晰，陈立农却很满意似的，眼睛眯起，笑的露出牙齿。

 

“这才对哦。”

 

性器在陈立农的手里成熟，尽管知道不可能就此结束，听到裤链被拉开的声音还是没忍住缩起脖子，衣物的窸窣声后是阴茎被极为火热的东西触碰的感觉，他垂眼去看，陈立农已将他自己的性器掏出来和他的紧贴在一起。

 

对方肿胀粗长充血成紫红色的昂然大物衬的范丞丞和身体上其他肤色相差无几的阴茎更加纯洁好看。

 

“你真的全身上下没有一处不漂亮的唉。”

 

陈立农虔诚的吻上他的嘴角，大手将两个人的性器一同握住，上下摩擦，偶尔还动着自己的柱身给范丞丞双重的快感。

 

范丞丞在陈立农手指绕着龟头沟壑处画圈的时候泻了出来。

 

但并没有就此结束，陈立农在范丞丞向后仰着的脖子上吮吻，轻轻动着胯顶他已经软下来的阴茎，好让他的余韵能够和缓的降下来。

 

有精液漫过囊袋流向后穴，不快不慢的速度正好只给他留下难忍的痒意。

 

范丞丞绷紧了大腿根，不敢乱动，可依旧没逃过陈立农的感知，他再次将手探向后穴处，抵着因为红肿而有些外翻的里肉揉，感觉里面放松了一些才插进去，去找范丞丞的敏感点。

 

等听到怀里人的喘息声变重，才加了一根手指只往那一个地方顶，直到穴口容纳下他三根手指，才爆着青筋将手指抽出，将性器狠狠插进去。

 

范丞丞被他顶的臀部离开桌面，再重重落下，宛如波浪中被迫浮沉的小舟。

 

陈立农用手臂撑住范丞丞的后背，好让他能够平视自己。

 

范丞丞恍惚间出现了幻觉，好像有什么东西在眼前晃了一下，等到看清时，目光里就只剩陈立农漆黑一片的瞳孔，他入魔似的移不开眼，困意向他袭来。

 

“记住，你是我们的爱人……”

 

“记住，我们是你的爱人……”

 

“知道了吗……宝贝……”

 

※  
再次听到脚步声的时候，范丞丞甚至不想再睁开眼睛。

 

他的脑海中除了拥挤混杂的悲观色彩再无其他，可是空气里的荷尔蒙气息并不一样，他还是没能忍住好奇心，双眼微微睁开一丝缝隙去瞧。

 

就这么一眼范丞丞就忍不住内心的狂喜。

 

对方一身笔挺硬朗的警服让他看到了希望，范丞丞露出了时隔多日才发自内心的笑容，在对方刚刚走到自己身边停下的时候，就张开手指勾住了垂在眼前的裤脚。

 

“救救我，警官救救我。”

 

对方没有说话，只是蹲下来，解开了他身上所有的绳索，范丞丞见状才真的松下一口气，眼角流出开心的泪水。

 

“真的很感谢你，谢谢……”

 

谢谢找到了我，给我重活一次的机会。

 

依旧没有任何回应，范丞丞只当是对方作为军人的特质而不苟言笑，因为被绑缚了太久，之前又被轮番玩弄，范丞丞不用看都能感觉身体上一定布满了伤痕，尤其腿脚极为酸痛，他被那位警察扶着都没能顺利站起来，脸和耳朵臊得通红，范丞丞腆着脸道歉。

 

“对不起啊，请给我一点时间……”

 

视线和对方撞个正着，他这才看清救他的这位警察正气严肃的表情下是无比俊美的长相。

 

范丞丞还在盯着那张脸愣神，对方却不想再多浪费一秒钟的时间，拽起他的一只手臂，脑袋穿过他的腋窝来到胸侧，揽上他的腰，直接将他扛在肩上站起来就走。

 

倒挂着的姿势让范丞丞头晕目眩，可他没有埋怨。

 

只要是能离开这个肮脏的地方，怎样都好。

 

然后他真的离开了那不知关了他多长时间的地方，沐浴在阳光下，看着地面上自己像一件物品摇摆的影子也只觉得高兴。

 

可这个心情没能维持太久，他发现那位警察扛着他不过刚出了废弃仓库几米远，就拐了个弯进了一栋装修奢华的别墅里，熟门熟路的让范丞丞心底升起疑惑。

 

他看着对方打开一间房门，走了两步，将肩上的他重重扔在床上。

 

范丞丞被吓了一跳，望过去的眼神已带了不信任的试探。

 

“怎么了警官……我们不是应该先回家吗？”

 

想了想，还是开了口。

 

“还是说……你其实并不是警察？”

 

范丞丞现在真的无法轻易相信任何人。

 

“我当然是警察。”

 

范丞丞还没在对方坦荡的语气里卸下防备，就看见他从腰间利落的取下镣铐，抓住自己的一只手拷住。

 

“不然，怎么逮捕你？”

 

这下范丞丞才真的相信这个人不是真正的警察，很有可能还是和蔡徐坤，陈立农一伙的。

 

有多大希望就会有成倍的失望。

 

范丞丞听见心底有什么破碎的声音，他崩溃着起身要逃，双腿也在爆发力下变得行动自如。

 

可对方的动作更为矫捷迅速，拉着拷住他一只手腕的镣铐，牢牢拷在床头有着欧式风格铁质编花的镂空处，让范丞丞逃离的动作变成徒劳。

 

“你们不如杀了我！”

 

“不如杀了我！”

 

范丞丞再也无法保持冷静，双眼布满了红血丝，快要疯魔。

 

他只想要个了断，为什么偏偏要如此折磨他。

 

对方解开皮带扔到一边，单膝跪上床，将范丞丞逼到床头，扯下他的裤腰一边，又按着同样的幅度将内裤也扒下，并没有完全脱去，只卡在臀下的边缘，一边甚至还正常的挂在腰上。

 

性器和一只阴囊被内裤的边缘箍的难受，范丞丞除了瞪眼什么也做不了，他惊恐的看着对方掏出不知何时硬起的阴茎，剥开他的内裤，将底布搓成细细地一条勒在腹沟和股沟，然后直接找到他后穴的位置，就这么硬生生的挤进去。

 

穴口干涩，对方还没挤进头部就传来撕裂的疼痛，他尖叫着想拿脚踢踹对方，却被压上来的身躯弄得动弹不得。

 

对方插入的动作也进行的并不顺利，毕竟范丞丞没有经过前戏的润滑，此时更没有情动，要直接容纳比拳头还有粗大的性器实在太过困难。

 

极紧的穴内箍的那人无法轻易顶弄，可温暖的穴肉柔嫩的挤压着性器勾引情欲高涨。

 

那人不顾范丞丞的颤抖，胯部一沉将阴茎全部没进后穴。

 

痛意让心脏都骤停了一下，嘴巴张开却失了声，范丞丞疼到抽搐，嘴唇如同脸色一样发着白。

 

后穴终究被撕裂，范丞丞感觉有血腥味传来。

 

埋在他体内艰难动作着的阴茎却好似得到了润滑，抽插变得不再那么困难。

 

对方按在他膝盖上的手换了角度，掐住他的腿弯往两侧的上方推，方便他能每次都将性器全部顶进穴内，囊袋在撞击下拍打在他臀部，发出羞耻的声响。

 

范丞丞望着天花板也不眨眼，就这么默默地流泪。

 

那人似乎觉得不够尽兴，将他的腿挂到肩膀上，腾出双手去搓他的胸乳。

 

“你看，它变硬了。”

 

那人凑到他耳边说着谎话，范丞丞却不知为何像接受到指令执行一般，真的在那人指甲蹭到顶端蓓蕾的时候充血变硬。

 

他听到撩人的轻笑，却只觉得无地自容。

 

他从不知道自己会变得如此淫荡，能被他人玩弄着随意绽放身体。

 

范丞丞自暴自弃，在后穴渐渐被顶戳到升起快感的时候，拼命收缩着穴肉，好让那人可以快些射精离开。

 

对方也正如他所愿，真的没承受住撩拨，爆着太阳穴处的青筋，抵上他的腺体射出浓稠的精液。

 

范丞丞叹出一口气，安慰自己已经结束。

 

那人却在看到两人交合处混着血丝的青白色浊液时，并未彻底软下的阴茎又叫嚣着硬挺，往穴内顶去。

 

范丞丞不受控制的被欢愉感占据思想，在那人起伏的动作下哼叫。

 

他不知道为什么自己这么久未进食，还可以活下来接受这样的欺辱。

 

范丞丞在那人手里发泄了几次，直到再也射不出东西，后穴也酸涩着快要麻木，对方的阴茎还是斗志昂扬地在他体内开疆扩土。

 

“林彦俊，别太过火了。”

 

房门被打开的时候，范丞丞还在强撑，蔡徐坤沉着脸走进来，隐着怒气说话的样子在范丞丞的眼里竟像是天使。

 

他哆嗦的嘴唇，含着哭腔的唤。

 

“蔡徐……坤……”

 

“我在。”

 

蔡徐坤稍微缓和表情，给了一个安抚的眼神，走到两人中间，推着那人的肩膀，让他从范丞丞身上离开。

 

穴口已经红肿不堪，周围有些精液已经因为时间太长而干涸。

 

再次阴郁的蔡徐坤又瞧了林彦俊一眼，才仔细替范丞丞穿好衣服，解开他手上的镣铐，横抱起他往外走。

 

“把自己收拾好再出来。”

 

范丞丞透过蔡徐坤的肩膀去看那被丢在身后叫作林彦俊的男人听到这话的反应。

 

本以为会看到生气的表情，却见那人嘴角挂着无所谓的笑容，发现他的视线后，变本加厉的笑出酒窝，用手抚上沾满秽物的性器，盯着他撸动起来，仿佛还没离开他的身体。

 

蔡徐坤抱着他进了一间浴室，想是要帮他清洁。

 

范丞丞已经耗尽了力气，困倦的眨着眼睛，抱着自己的人不知什么时候换了一个，他努力去保持大脑清醒。

 

“我是谁？”

 

“…………”

 

“嗯？我是谁？”

 

“……农农？”

 

范丞丞回想起模糊记忆中的称谓，不太确定的开口。

 

“对哦。”

 

陈立农的眼睛里像有漩涡，范丞丞不过只瞟了一眼就被吸附其中。

 

“那，我们是谁……”

 

“…………”

 

是谁？是谁？

 

“爱……爱人……”

 

应该没错吧，记忆里是这样的啊。

 

“对哦。”

 

嗯，是对的呢。

 

范丞丞安心的闭上眼睛睡去。

 

※  
昏迷已变成家常便饭，身上会出现的奇怪触感范丞丞也逐渐习惯起来。

 

只是当他睁开眼睛，看到胸口处伏着一颗墨绿色的脑袋时还是被吓了一跳。

 

他好像变得没有那么虚弱，推开那颗脑袋的力气有些大，因为他清楚地看到对方惊愕的双眼和有些发红的额头，应该是被他推开时不小心打到的。

 

“你怎么这么快就醒啦？”

 

范丞丞觉得自己在哪听过这个声音，他有些害羞的扯起被子盖过赤裸着的胸口，歪头去看。

 

“我不应该这么快醒吗？”

 

对方似乎被他问的愣住，抬手挠向脑袋，脏辫被扎起而支棱在空气中，随着他的动作轻晃，有些可爱。

 

“不是，就…挺神奇的，哈哈哈。”

 

范丞丞不在意对方尴尬的笑声，继续好奇地问。

 

“你叫什么名字啊？”

 

对方诧异他的状态，却又不能表现出来，只好顺着他的话回答。

 

“王琳凯，不过叫我小鬼就可以了。”

 

范丞丞点头，笑的很温柔。

 

“那是你救了我吗？小鬼？”

 

王琳凯下意识的摇头，随后又觉得自己其实应该点头，最后在范丞丞皱起的眉头里变得慌乱。

 

“醒了？”

 

范丞丞因为王琳凯否认的动作，开口想要询问更多，却看到房门被推开，露出自己熟悉的身影。

 

“……农农？”

 

名字像是被刻在了灵魂深处，范丞丞脱口而出，即使他并没有多少关于这个人的记忆。

 

“嗯，宝宝还有哪里不舒服吗？”

 

从小到大只有父母才会如此叫自己，范丞丞不清楚陈立农是如何得知的，他现在记忆错乱模糊，想着大概他们也是和自己非常亲近的人吧，只是自己现在还暂时想不起来罢了。

 

范丞丞顺着陈立农的询问感受了一下自己的身体状态，除了软绵绵的没有太大力气，并无其他不适。

 

他朝对面摇头，才发现有些不舒服。

 

“脑袋有些晕晕的。”

 

范丞丞闭了闭眼睛又张开，脸颊微鼓，有些委屈的拖着尾音。

 

陈立农笑的灿烂，走近，在他的发顶落下一个轻吻。

 

“那是宝贝你饿太久啦。”

 

然后抱起他出了房门。

 

房子的装修很陌生，范丞丞无法依靠着环境想起些什么。

 

陈立农刚将他放在餐椅上坐好，蔡徐坤就端着一个小瓷碗从厨房里出来，走近了才看清里面盛着滚烫的鸡肉粥，似乎熬了很久，雪白的米粒已碎成小块，黏在一起。

 

“你太久没吃东西了，只能先食用一些清淡的，等你好些了再给你做好吃的啊。”

 

宠溺的语气让范丞丞迷失了自制力，习以为常的安然享受对方给予的温柔。

 

只是他清楚地知道自己并不是真的小孩子，所以在蔡徐坤举着勺子递到他嘴边的时候，有些不好意思地偏过头，伸手去接蔡徐坤手里的碗。

 

“我……自己来吧。”

 

手掌扑了个空，蔡徐坤手臂一个下移便躲了开来，范丞丞这才看见他捧着碗身的手指通红。

 

“小心烫到你。”

 

范丞丞的心快要因为蔡徐坤的体贴而融化。

 

对方的态度坚决，不容反对，范丞丞只好红着脸，梗住脖子让蔡徐坤一口一口的喂他，每一勺都要放在嘴边仔细吹走热烫，再放心的让他吃进嘴里。

 

范丞丞不知道是不是因为自己对曾经记忆的混乱，他总觉得这是他喝过最好喝的一碗粥了，虽然有那么一点腥气。

 

但他发誓，真的只有那么一点而已。

 

相处的时间一直在拉长，他问过他们为什么自己不可以回家，他们总说最近很忙，没有时间送他，等到他说可以自己回去的时候，就会带着歉意小心翼翼的问。

 

「是我们哪里做的不够好吗？」

 

「所以丞丞才着急离开我们，想要回家去吗？」

 

接着范丞丞就会在他们可怜的眼神中败下阵来。

 

再然后他们会变本加厉的宠他，爱他，让他渐渐忘记飞逝的时间。

 

就像他们对他说的，自己心里认为的，他们是自己除父母以外最亲密的爱人。

 

而陪在爱人身边，理所应当。

 

※  
蔡徐坤听到动静在瞄准镜里捕捉到王琳凯的身影时，猛地从地上坐起，拽过他的领口扯到自己面前。

 

“我不是说了这两天彦俊和立农不在家吗？”

 

王琳凯还没觉得有什么不对，依然笑嘻嘻的。

 

“是啊，所以我来帮你了啊。”

 

说着还有些得意，蔡徐坤恨铁不成钢地松开，将麻醉枪收回上衣口袋。

 

“我看你是真的忘了。”

 

气恼的不想再和王琳凯多说一个字，起身离开，如果不是这次的目标需要特别谨慎，他不会亲自行动，而把范丞丞交给王琳凯一个人看护。

 

直到王琳凯被丢下好几米远，才猛然想到他会这样被对待的原因，小跑着跟上蔡徐坤，吞吐的开口。

 

“我不知道……这些日子……我们相处得太自然了……”

 

自然的像是同伙人，自然的让人忘记他有可能会逃跑。

 

话没说完就被打断。

 

“你最好祈祷你的脑子让你记得做了防备措施。”

 

王琳凯心虚的不知该如何开口，蔡徐坤便了然的回头看他局促的表情，嘲讽的笑。

 

“很好，看来你连脑子一起忘了。”

 

说完，再也等不及，两个人飞似的赶回家。

 

在家门口遇到陈立农和林彦俊的时候极为意外。

 

“不是，你们怎么也回来了？”

 

王琳凯还没做好被群殴的准备。

 

“目标身边的人太菜，所以提前结束咯。”

 

陈立农好心情的回答，站在一边的林彦俊却看出他们表情的不对。

 

“你们怎么一起从外面过来？”

 

陈立农这才想到什么。

 

蔡徐坤却无暇理会他们，见到他们时也只出现一秒钟的惊讶，就头也不回的冲进别墅。

 

大门并未上锁，蔡徐坤咬着牙控制自己的怒火，重重推开属于范丞丞的房间门。

 

绒被与床单缠在一起打着褶，显现着原先主人的不老实，只是上面的温度已经消失，剩下比空气还要寒上几分的冰凉。

 

不明情况紧跟进来的陈立农和林彦俊看着这番景象，也已猜到了七八分，只是仍然期望着是他们自己想错。

 

“丞丞呢？”

 

最终还是林彦俊开了口。

 

“王、琳、凯！”

 

蔡徐坤闻言却是再也忍不住，转身来到王琳凯的面前提起他的领口将他逼到墙面。

 

“你准备上哪把人找回来？嗯？”

 

指节用力到发白，蔡徐坤真的想要狠狠揍上去。

 

“咦？你们回来啦？”

 

软绵的奶音在安静的房屋内响起的时候，沉浸在各自情绪里的四个人差点以为是出现了幻听。

 

“坤，你干嘛对小鬼这么凶啊？他犯什么错了吗？”

 

这下他们才确定范丞丞是真实存在在这里的，目光纷纷投过去。

 

范丞丞还穿着单薄的丝绸睡衣，手里捧着一束鲜艳娇嫩的小雏菊，亮黄色的花朵簇在一起像捧了一掌的阳光。

 

大概是去院子里的时候忘记换鞋，此时棉拖上还粘了些泥土和草屑。

 

他们真的觉得可能上辈子做了太多伟大的好事，才让他们在这辈子犯了这么多罪后，还能遇见范丞丞这个宝贝。

 

蔡徐坤缓缓松开手，迈着越来越大的步子，直到伸长手臂将范丞丞纳入怀里才真的安心。

 

他拥抱的很紧，花束都在两人的胸膛中间被挤压变了形。

 

范丞丞也不心疼他花了很长时间才在花园里找到开的最艳最好的花朵凑成的这么一束。

 

只任由蔡徐坤抱着，歪着头朝对面三个人看，张着唇形。

 

「坤他怎么了」

 

陈立农眨眨眼将泪光收回，才安抚似的朝范丞丞笑着开口。

 

“只是我们太想你了而已。”

 

眼睛离开你一秒钟都思念到不行。

 

end.


End file.
